This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on the REGULATION OF ENERGY BALANCE AND NUTRIENT PARTITIONING to be held July 30-August 4, 1989 at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont. The goal of this conference is to bring together the leaders in the field of energy balance to evaluate the state of knowledge and to look toward future directions leading to an understanding of the mechanisms underlying the regulation of energy intake, and energy expenditure and the cellular and molecular regulations of nutrient partitioning. It will be a particular aim of this conference to attract younger investigators and to involve them in the discussion of current work. A total of 9 sessions are planned: 1) Sensory and metabolic factors modulating energy intake; 2) Three integrative perspectives on energy balance; 3) Caloric balance as a function of energy expenditure; 4) Nutrient partitioning and utilization within organs; S) Nutrient partitioning and utilization among different adipose tissues; 6) Systemic and cellular integration of nutrient partitioning and utilization; 7) Molecular and genetic aspects of metabolic regulation of nutrient utilization; 8) Substrate and hormonal regulation of apolipoprotein mRNA and lipid partitioning; 9) clinical and medical aspects of metabolic dysregulation in nutrient partitioning and utilization. In addition, there will be an opportunity for all participants to present additional material through discussion of each presentation, through submitted posters and personal exchange of information and ideas during the free time.